A Parent's Life For Me
by TheMortalOlympian
Summary: It's 19 years after the Dark War and Clary (35) and Jace (36) are happily married with... 4 KIDS! Yup. Follow Jace and Clary as they cope with having two teenagers, a tween, and adolescent all under the same roof. Follow the couple's oldest kids as they learn about love and friendship while growing up with a crazy, dysfunctional family. Some Clace fluff. AU (future).
1. Prologue: It Begins

**A/N: Yay! New story time! I will still be updating my other story, Resurface, until it is finished so you guys don't need to worry about that. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belongs to the magnificent Cassandra Clare ;)**

**Prologue: It Begins**

**NoPoV:**

A nineteen year old Clary Herondale paced nervously across the bathroom floor of the Institute. She had moved in after she and Jace got married when Clary turned eighteen. She had been pacing the same path so intently she was sure there were indents on in the tile. She read the directions on the box over and over: **_You will soon see a pink color moving across the result window to indicate that the test is working. Read your result after three minutes._** _Three minutes,_ Clary thought checking her phone for the umpteenth time in the past few seconds. _One minute left._ **_Two pink lines in the result window mean that you are pregnant. _**Finally, after what seemed like years, the alarm on her phone blared, signaling the end of the three minutes.

Clary reached out hurriedly and snatched up the test off the counter with shaking hands. She peered anxiously down at the result window and what stared back at her made her stomach drop to her feet. Two pink lines. She was pregnant.

**~~~LINE BREAK~~~ **

She had told Jace first. Of course he was beyond ecstatic. He had wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist and twirled her around in the air, kissing her deeply. Then she had proceeded to tell Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus, all of whom had been thrilled for the happy couple. Finally it was time to tell the parents.

Jace and Clary had called Jocelyn and Luke over to the Institute and sat them down with Maryse and Robert in the living room, far away from any weapons. When the pair had sprung the news, to their surprise, the four adults reacted with joy rather than shock and horror that Clary was pregnant so young. Jace should have expected that though—after all, they were Shadowhunters; they did everything young. Luke seemed a little wary at first, this being his step-daughter, who might as well have been his real daughter, after all, but eventually gave Jace a firm handshake and enveloped Clary in a bone crushing hug. Maryse and Jocelyn reacted extremely similarly to Izzy, as they rambled on and on about cute baby clothes and toys, every once in a while exclaiming something about adorable babies with red hair and gold eyes or gold hair and green eyes.

**~~~LINE BREAK~~~**

A trip to the doctor for her first ultrasound revealed that Clary was, in fact, having twins and Jace almost had a heart attack because he freaked out with excitement. They opted to know the genders and soon found out that they were having a boy and a girl, pleasing both Jace and Clary. And only a few months after that, Clary gave birth to Beckett William and Lennox Marie (younger by five and a half minutes).

Four years later, Jace and Clary took over running the Institute and watched happily as their little newborns grew steadily into hyperactive four-year-olds. That was the same year Clary had given birth their second son—Isaiah James—and the year that the couple having extra angel blood in their veins came back to bite them in the butt. Lennie and Beck started showing signs of having special abilities just like their parents—only theirs were more powerful.

Beck had gained the ability to pass his body through solid objects. To become incorporeal. Jace first noticed this when his son had stuck his hand _through_ the side of the cookie jar, filled to the brim with homemade chocolate chip cookies reserved for special occasions only. He had produced a cookie while Jace just stood and stared at his four-year-old son with disbelief and shock.

When he had gone to tell Clary, she told him about a tantrum Lennox had thrown earlier that day, causing all of the toys and stuffed animals around her to go flying away from her in all directions. Moving objects with her mind. Telekinesis. The couple had prayed to the Angel Raziel that Isaiah be normal, not knowing if they could handle three kids with insane abilities. No such luck.

Another four years had gone by and now, Lennie and Beck were eight years old and learning to control their powers more successfully, wreaking havoc on the institute and its inhabitants. Meanwhile, Clary had given birth _again_ to a girl—Ava Rose—and four-year-old Isaiah was beginning to show signs of invisibility.

Some days were better than others. There was one particularly rough day about a year after their youngest daughter was born—Ava wouldn't stop bawling, Isaiah had figured out how to turn his clothes invisible as well, Lennie had used her telekinetic powers to snatch her mother's stele and hide it on one of the high beams in the training room and Jace had been chasing a soon to be grounded Beck around the whole Institute as he kept passing through the walls with ease.

Jace had been running down the stairs after his nine-year-old son had sunk through the top step, when he felt a small, unseen body collide with his own then scamper away immediately—Isaiah. Clary came sprinting up the steps not to long after, her red hair wild and frizzy, dark circles under her ever luminescent green eyes from lack of sleep, but still as beautiful as ever.

"He just passed here," Jace had said immediately and Clary nodded leaning in to give him a lingering peck on the lips. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. He felt her smile.

"I love you, too," she had replied just as quiet before sprinting the rest of the way up the stairs, and he down the stairs, each in pursuit of a different kid, Ava's shrill wails sounding through the echoing halls of the old, gothic church once again.

**A/N: Okaaaayyy! There you have it! I hope you guys like it! Chapter one will start with Lennie and Beck being sixteen, Isaiah being twelve and Ava being eight years old. This is just going to be a super cute fun story about growing up in the Herondale/Lightwood/Lewis/Fray family. I know a lot of people like to put in twists in these kinds of stories, like where Sebastian comes back, but as I said in the first chapter of Resurface, I really hate him, so he will not be in this story at all. Yay! Okay! Don't forget to review- it gives me this condition called the smilies- see! :D :D :D :D :D Oh and tell me what you think of the kids' names! I personally really like them. I wanted to pick names that were unique, but not... ****_weird. _****Alright I think that's it.**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~MG**

**p.s. I mentioned on my profile that not only do I love to write, but I love to sing as well. So I posted a video on youtube of me doing a cover of Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and you guys should really check it out! It would honestly make me SO SO SO SO SO happy if you did, because it is really my dream to become a singer and recording artist. Thank you so much!**

**Here's the link: ** watch?v=DWimvNex6ME


	2. Party Preparations & Perverted Parents

**Chapter One: Party Preparations & Perverted Parents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to The Mortal Instruments. I just own the kids... that sounded weird.**

**LenniePoV:**

"Come here, munchkin! There's no way you're not going to read my messages and get away with it!" I exclaim running quickly and grabbing my eight-year-old sister by the waist from behind. She used her abilities earlier to read my thoughts and find out where I hide my phone when I'm not using it. Ava squeals as I sling her over my shoulder and running up the stone steps of the New York Institute. My home. Right now it's decorated for Christmas—garland wound around the stair rail, a sparkling Christmas tree in every room, mistletoe hung from doorways (Mom and Dad always make it a point to kiss under every single one, especially while we're around).I sprint through the halls and around corners and through the doors of the library. Her long and insanely frizzy, light golden hair tickles my neck. Out of all of us four kids, Ava is the only one who inherited my mom's frizzy hair.

In terms of looks, Beck and I were complete opposites. I got mom's fiery red hair and dad's swirling golden eyes and my sixteen-year-old twin brother inherited Dad's golden locks and Mom's piercing green eyes. Then there's my twelve year old brother, Isaiah, with his strawberry blonde curls and light green-gold eyes. He's sort of the hybrid of our parents. While we look almost nothing alike, the three of us have one thing in common—Jace Herondale's famous silky smooth hair. Yup. I don't know what my dad did to his hair when he was younger, but neither me, Beck or Isaiah has to worry about frizz. There is never a strand out of place and our hair is always super soft.

And then… there's Ava. She got Dad's golden hair and mom's green eyes like Beck, but her differing feature is the untamable frizz she inherited from Mom. It's just as long as mine—about waist length—but wild and knotty just like our mother's.

I'm broken out of my reverie by said mother's commanding voice, despite her small stature. "Lennox Marie! Put your sister down right now," she shouts from the second floor of the massive library. She makes her way swiftly down the wrought iron spiral staircase carrying several heavy books. "And go tell your father to get ready for the party. It starts in half an hour and Uncle Alec, Uncle Magnus and Allie should be here any minute," she says before hurrying off to find the many residents of the Institute.

"Come on, Munch," I say to Ava and walking out the large library doors and searching for Church—Angel, bless him, he is as old and cranky as ever—in hopes that he can lead us to either Dad, our siblings or cousins. You see, when my mom and dad took over running the Institute, our Aunt Isabelle, Uncle Simon stayed and lived with them. And then then they got married (I was a flower girl by the way) and had our four cousins, Ciara, who's fourteen, twelve-year-old Max, and five-year-olds Zoey and Nora.

I've heard all the stories that the grown-ups have told about Uncle Simon being a vampire once. And that during the Dark War, he had all his memories taken away by a greater demon that turned him back into a mundie. But then he started getting his memories and eventually Ascended and became an official Shadowhunter: Simon Blackheart.

A loud yowl shakes me from my thoughts yet again and I look down to see Church hissing up at us. I must have stepped on his tail or something.

"Hey, Church," I say gently, "Where's Dad?" The old cat just growls and then starts padding off down the hallway. I follow Church blindly, Ava trailing behind quietly. She's quiet a lot. She told Mom and Dad once that it was because she liked listening to the ghosts think. We were all taken aback by this. Not even Dad had known there were ghosts in the Institute. Only a few Nephilim can hear and see ghosts, and I guess my eight-year-old sister is one of them.

I follow the grumpy Persian around a corner and into the main living room. We walk in to see Ciara, who's sipping hot chocolate on the couch and squealing at items in a fashion catalogue (just like Aunt Izzy), Max and Isaiah battling each other with the wooden practice swords, and our dad decorating the towering Christmas tree, being dictated by his sister, Aunt Izzy herself.

"Jace Herondale! I said move it _left_! And what did you do? _You moved it RIGHT!_" My raven-haired aunt shrieks and Dad rolls his eyes.

"Iz, if you want it done so badly, just get your lazy ass over here and do it yourself," he replies making Aunt Izzy throw her hands up in exasperation.

"Damn it, Jace!" Aunt Iz shrieks again, "I said no swearing in front of the kids!" she finishes ironically. I snort making my presence known. The two adults look over at us for the first time since we entered the room and Dad smiles.

"Hey, Lennie," he greets walking over to me and Ava. "Hey, baby girl," he says, pecking the little girl on the head.

"Daddy, please," Ava say firmly, "I'm not your baby girl anymore. I'm eight years old now—I'm practically an adult." She looks up at Dad with her wide green eyes and straight face letting us know she's being completely serious. Dad's face is suddenly drained of all color.

"By the Angel," he says numbly. He looks like he's going to have a heart attack. Confirming my guess, Dad clutches at his chest and staggers back blindly, crashing into the couch next to Ciara and crushing one of the magazines she had left there. She lets out an indignant squeal.

"_Uncle Jace!_ That was my D&G catalogue!" Yup. Like mother like daughter. Dad ignores her and continues clutching at his chest, gasping for breath.

"Ava! You killed Dad!" Isaiah shouts, dropping the wooden practice sword.

"Jace?" Aunt Iz questions. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale!" she tries again, louder. Dad just continues pretending to die of a heart attack. "_CLARISSA!_" she bellows. "GET IN HERE! YOUR HUSBAND IS DYING!" Mom comes rushing in a minute later taking in the scene before her with her frantic green eyes.

"What, by the Angel, is going on in here?" she cries out. Then she turns to look at Dad who is still clutching his heart and gasping like a fish out of water. "And what the _hell_ is his problem?"

Aunt Isabelle just looks exasperated. "I don't know—he's _your _husband!" Mom points an accusing finger at the other woman.

"He's _your_ brother!" she exclaims then runs up to her "dying" husband. "Jace, baby, what the hell are you doing?" she asks none too kindly. That's my mother for you.

"Ask… your… daughter…" Dad gasps and immediately Mom's red head whips around and her green eyes move straight to me.

"_Lennox Marie!_" she hisses. Of course. It's always me.

"Yes, dear, sweet mother of mine?" I ask sweetly, words positively dripping in sarcasm. Mom narrows her striking, green eyes at me.

"You didn't do anything did you?" she asks after a pause, incredulity lacing her voice.

"Nope," I reply, popping the "p". "But you might want to ask your _other_ daughter?" Confusion passes over Mom's face as she turns to the innocent-looking eight-year-old.

"Ava?" she questions. "Sweetie, what did you do?" Munch just blinks her wide emerald eyes as serious as ever.

"Daddy called me his baby girl and I told him that I'm not anymore." Mom closed her eyes and shook her head, clearly exasperated. "Mom," the little girl says, surprise clear in her voice, "Those are _not_ nice things to think about Daddy." I snort and whip my hand up to cover my mouth. Aunt Izzy and Ciara snort as well and Dad finally stops being dramatic long enough to sit up properly and look suspiciously at his wife, an eyebrow raised.

"What's going on in here?" Beck asks, walking _through_ the door and joining the scene.

"Mom thinks that Daddy is idiotic bast—" Ava is cut off sharply by Mom's hand flying to cover her mouth. Everyone in the room, besides Mom, Dad and Ava, is trying to stifle laughter now—and honestly failing. The red headed woman turns her head back slowly and gives her husband her best "I'm innocent—I'm sorry—I love you" smile. Dad just saunters over and releases Mom's hold on our sister, snaking his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh, she does, does she?" he says. The tone of his voice causes Beck, Isaiah and I to stop laughing immediately and make vivid gagging noises. We've seen this too many times. "Well, that's very naughty of Mommy." Dad proceeds to press kisses on our mother's shoulder and up her neck. Mom willingly complies—she loves watching us squirm. My brothers and I exclaim in disgust all at the same time.

"_Eww!_" Isaiah wails, pretending to vomit repeatedly.

"_Oh, my poor EYES!_" I cry squeezing my eyes shut and covering them with my hands, as if watching my parents being romantic causes my corneas to burn.

"_Oh get a freaking room! You're like a couple of horny teenagers!_" This is supplied by my very own twin brother—I know. I'm not proud to call him that. I open my eyes to see Aunt Isabelle and Ciara in hysterics, their long, raven hair swishing as they shake with laughter. Poor Max and Isaiah are just staring blankly at Beck, no doubt wondering what horny means. And Ava is staring levelly at our parents just like she always does. Our screaming had been enough to make them stop, but Dad still has a good hold on Mom's waist.

"Go get dressed, kiddos," Mom says, causing Ava to frown. "People will be here for the Christmas Party in…" she trails off checking her phone. "By the Angel. A half hour. Go!" she urges and Aunt Iz, having recovered from her laugh attack, ushers us all out of the room, claiming that she is going to make us all look _fabulous_. I hang, back by the door, using my ability to keep it open a sliver—just enough so I can still see my parents. They're still standing in the middle of the room, and Dad has resumed placing kisses along Mom's neck.

"So," he says casually between kisses, "I'm an idiotic bastard, huh?" Mom rolls her eyes.

"Well _someone's_ got to deflate that big head of yours." Dad grins evilly and brings his mouth right to the shell of her ear.

"It's not just my head that's big, babe." _Oh, by the Angel, Dad. What the hell am I listening to?_ Mom smiles slightly, then turns around and smacks Dad on the chest, none too gently.

"Get your ass ready," Mom says rolling her eyes, a faint smile still present on her lips. Dad is laughing gleefully behind her. I fight the urge to laugh out loud, and end up chuckling all the way back to my room.

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! How about Clary and Jace, huh? Still got it after four kids? ...I mean, I would still have it too, if I were married to Jace Herondale. Again this is just a lighthearted, fun little story about what it's like growing up with Clary and Jace as your parents, and Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Alec as you aunt and uncles. No, it will not have a huge twist- it will just be about daily life living with the Herondales, Lightwood/Banes, and Lewis/Blackthearts. Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~MG**


End file.
